Critical Role
Critical Role is an American web series in which a group of professional voice actors play Dungeons & Dragons. The series is broadcast live on Thursdays at 19:00 PT on the Critical Role Twitch channel. On the Monday following the live stream, the streams are made available for the public on Critical Role's website and uploaded to their YouTube channel. Plot Characters Vox Machina= Main :Matt Mercer as Dungeon Master :Ashley Johnson as Pike Trickfoot (gnome cleric) :Laura Bailey as Vex'alia (half-elf ranger/rogue) :Liam O'Brien as Vax'ildan (half-elf rogue/paladin/druid) :Marisha Ray as Keyleth (half-elf druid) :Sam Riegel as Scanlan Shorthalt (gnome bard) and Tarryon Darrington (human artificer) :Taliesin Jaffe as Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III (human gunslinger) :Travis Willingham as Grog Strongjaw (goliath barbarian/fighter) :Orion Acaba as Tiberius Stormwind (dragonborn sorcerer) Guests :Felicia Day as Lyra (human wizard) :Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Zahra Hydris (tiefling warlock) :Will Friedle as Kashaw Vesh (human cleric) :Wil Wheaton as Thorbir Falbek (dwarf fighter) :Will Freddie as Kashaw Vesh (human cleric) :Kit Buss as Lillith Anioska Daturai (tiefling wizard) :Chris Hardwick as Gern Blanston (dragonborn wizard) |-|The Mighty Nein= Main :Matt Mercer as Dungeon Master :Ashley Johnson as Yasha Nydoorin (aasimar barbarian) :Laura Bailey as Jester Lavorre (tiefling cleric) :Liam O'Brien as Caleb Widogast (human wizard) :Marisha Ray as Beauregard (human monk) :Sam Riegel as Nott the Brave (goblin rogue) :Taliesin Jaffe as Mollymauk Tealeaf (tiefling blood hunter) and Caduceus Clay (firbolg cleric)' :Travis Willingham as 'Fjord (half-orc warlock) Guests :Khary Payton as Shakäste (human cleric) :Mark Hulmes as Calianna (half-elf sorcerer, 1/10 black dragon) :Ashly Burch as Keg (dwarven fighter) :Sumalee Montano as Nila (firbolg druid) :Deborah Ann Woll as '''Twiggy (forest gnome rogue) :Chris Perkins as '''Spurt (kobold inventor) Ships Het :Baileyham - the ship between Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham :Cadester — the ship between Caduceus and Jester :Fjasha - the ship between Fjord and Yasha :Fjordvantica - the ship between Fjord and Avantika :Fjorester - the ship between Fjord and Jester :Green Team - the ship between Fjord and Nott :Grogleth - the ship between Grog and Keyleth :Kashleth - the ship between Kashaw and Keyleth :Keguceus - the ship between Keg and Caduceus :Lieve’Bell - the ship between Lieve'tel Toluse and Bertrand Bell :Nottbreaker - the ship between Nott and Sunbreaker Ulumon :Percalia - the ship between Vex and Percy :Percleth - the ship between Percy and Keyleth :Pikelan - the ship between Pike and Scanlan :Pikeildan - the ship between Pike and Vax :Pikeval - the ship between Pike and Percy :Vaxleth - the ship between Vax and Keyleth :Vexlan - the ship between Vex and Scanlan :Widojest - the ship between Caleb and Jester :Zahrash - the ship between Zahra and Kashaw Slash :Clayleb - the ship between Caleb and Caduceus :Darrolo - the ship between Percy and Taryon :Fjorclay - the ship between Fjord and Caduceus :Perclan - the ship between Percy and Scanlan :Percymore - the ship between Percy and Gilmore :Shadowgast - the ship between Caleb and Essek :Vaxlan - the ship between Vax and Scanlan :Vaxmore - the ship between Vax and Gilmore :Vrog - the ship between Vax and Grog :Widofjord - the ship between Caleb and Fjord Femslash :Beauleth - the ship between Beauregard and Keyleth :Beauphelia - the ship between Beauregard and Ophelia Mardun :Beauvantika - the ship between Beauregard and Avantika :Beauyasha - the ship between Beauregard and Yasha :Beaujester - the ship between Beau and Jester :Caliester - the ship between Calianna and Jester :Keggard - the ship between Beauregard and Kegg :Kimallura - the ship between Kima and Allura :Nottster - the ship between Nott and Jester :Pike’ahlia - the ship between Pike and Vex :Pikeleth - the ship between Pike and Keyleth :Vexahra - the ship between Vex and Zahra :Vexleth - the ship between Vex and Keyleth :Yester - the ship between Yasha and Jester Non-binary :Beauron - the ship between Beauregard and Dairon :Clayleaf - the ship between Caduceus and Molly :Fjolly - the ship between Fjord and Mollymauk :Jesauk - the ship between Jester and Molly :Nottmauk - the ship between Nott and Molly :Shadowmauk - the ship between Essek and Molly :Widomauk - the ship between Mollymauk and Caleb Poly :Blumenkrew - the ship between Caleb, Astrid and Eodwulf :Beauyester - the ship between Beauregard, Yasha and Jester :Fjorclayleb - the ship between Fjord, Caduceus and Caleb :Fjoresauk - the ship between Fjord, Jester and Molly :Lavfjorclay - the ship between Jester, Fjord and Caduceus :Perczahlia - the ship between Percy, Zahra and Vex :Pervaxmore - the ship between Percy, Gilmore and Vax :Shadowidowmauk - the ship between Caleb, Essek and Mollymauk :Vaxlethmore - the ship between Vax, Keyleth and Gilmore :Vekleth - the ship between Vex, Pike and Keyleth :Widofjordmauk - the ship between Caleb, Fjord and Mollymauk Family :Mighty Nein - the ship between the members of the Mighty Nein :Stealth Twins - the ship between Vex and Vax :Vox Machina - the ship between the members of Vox Machina :Widonott - the ship between Caleb and Nott Friend :Awkaward Allies - the ship between Caleb and Yasha :Beaumauk - the ship between Beauregard and Molly :Brjeaus the ship between Fjord and Beau :Chaos Crew - the ship between Caleb, Nott, Jester and Beau :Empire Trio - the ship between Caleb, Beau and Nott :God Squad - the ship between Caduceaus, Jester and Yasha :Mollyash - the ship between Molly and Yasha :Nott Brenatto Fan Club - the ship between Caleb and Yeza :Team Human - the ship between Caleb and Beau Fandom FAN FICTION : : TUMBLR : : : TWITTER : WIKI : : Videos The Legend of Vox Machina Animated Intro Critical Role - Mighty Nein Intro Navigation